Set Apart
by timelucked
Summary: On their way to the movies, Sousuke finds a note, not directed to anyone, yet evident who its for... What is his reaction to this note? How does it make him feel? Very good, apparently.


"You comin'?" Kaname asked impatiently, standing by the door to her apartment suggestively. She was tapping her foot in quick, angry beats with her hands on her hips.

"Affirmative," Came the automated call of her faithful body guard, Sousuke. "Ah, _Matta_... I think I forgot something over by your-"

"Yea, Yea, Yea... Go get and lets go..." She interjected harshly, tapping at her wrist watch. "Ugh, forget it! I'll be outside, just hurry up, you!"

She stormed off as her brunette guest searched around for his missing item.

_I know I placed it on the...ah!_ He mentally exclaimed at having found his wallet.

He muttered under his breath, "Wouldn't do well to have lost this..."

As he headed for the door he noticed something out of place in the bookshelf by the entrance. He stepped to take a closer look and realized it was an un-tucked, stray, piece of paper. He pulled it out with a calloused hand to place it back in between its resting home of _Kyou Kara Maoh _and the James Clavell novel, _Shogun_.

The flowing writing and different colored ink had caught his attention. Bringing it up before his face, he sneakily began to read the paper, with the mental mantra of, _This is purely for a reconnaissance purpose... this could have been staged here by a terrorist group out to get her. I am merely doing this for her own safety... is all..._

As he read through the legible script, he felt a rushing heat race throughout his body. _Could this be... no... why would she... but then... this... who else could this be about!_

He read it in his mind twice for good measure and one time aloud.

"_You grew with no heart... and that left you apart... to see ones that actually cared... lost in loneliness... how could you have fared – the torment of solitude and distance...from brothers in arms, yet you still hold you stance...of maintaining that mask...I know it's a task...but please let us into your life...now is the time to give _us_ your strife...and know that we'll always be there...all because we really do care... so don't site around and mope... come hang with our troupe... forget your dark pas... we'll make the light last... we'll bring warmth to that heart... to not set you...apart... because... we are the people who care..."_

He stared at the page for a few seconds more, that to him... felt like so much longer. He looked left to right, making sure no one was in sight, then tucked the paper in on itself, four times, and stuck it into his retrieved item. He placed the cherished paper where a photo would have gone. A place where he would always see the note... that made him feel the way he did now.

He heard stomping footsteps as he opened the door just in time to see her. She looked more annoyed than angry, but it was still in there.

"Ah, Chi—Kaname... I was just about to step ou-"

Again she cut him off.

"Yea, whatever, lets. Go!" She yanked him out of her apartment by his collar, locked the door, and stormed off towards the stairs. Sousuke had recommended stairs before elevators, in case of enemy attack, elevators were easier to open and much easier to stop, which would end in their entrapment.

He blankly stared at her retreating form wondering if she was capable of writing this. Not with what she was showing him, but he knew she had a much sweeter, kinder side. A side that made him feel so-

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Sousuke! I do _not_ wanna miss this movie!" She grabbed onto his wrist and started tugging, like a child leading a parent to a candy or toy that they wanted. "Come on! Step to it. Left, right, left, right!"

As she turned her determined face away from his, he broke out into a small, sentimental smile.

_These are the things she does... that doesn't set me apart..._

-end-

_A/N:_

_So how'd ya liiiiiiiiiiiike? I think this is better than just having the poem bare... it was a spur of the moment decision to have an actual story behind this! I think it made it better... what do you think? :D_

_Comment and tell me, I'd really appreciate it :)_

_Bai!_

Translators Notes:

_Matta_: Wait... a formal way, I do believe~


End file.
